Yes
by Rhedbird
Summary: /PMD Blue Rescue Team/ "Yes... It's a small word... yet, ...it can take you to places you never dreamed of..." A Cubone reflects on how far she's come, just by answering yes. Set before Sky Tower/ Defeating Rayquaza, Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Yes...

It's a small word... yet, it can mean so many things, and do so many things. It can mean 'okay', it can mean, 'I'm feeling down'. It can make you friends, and enemies... but, best of all; it can take you to places you never dreamed of..."

xxx

"I can remember the first thing that word did for me.

I had woken up in an alien environment... I didn't know where I was, what I was... the only thing I could remember was my name, and that I was a human. I was unsure of my surroundings, so I latched onto the first friendly face I saw. I later found out his name was Everbloom, -or Bloom as I eventually called him- and he quickly became my best friend, and life-long partner. We went

down a Mystery dungeon; Tiny Woods, and eventually found a small curled up insect, Caterpie. He was terrified, and it took a lot of coaxing, and promises, to get him to come with us. We were heroes. His mother had been worried sick, and had showered us with gifts, but the only thing Bloom said was,

'I'm just happy he's okay.'

After that, he asked me the question,

'How would feel about forming a rescue team with me?'

My answer was a half-felt, mumbled,

'Yes...'"

xxx

"The second thing that word did was make me a refugee, on the run from the law. I hadn't done anything wrong, I hadn't committed any crime, killed any Pokémon, or even stolen anything... it was just because of him.

From the moment he first met me, he hated me... why that is I still don't know, but I knew he disliked me, loathed me with a passion, after seeing him glare at me.

He then tried to make our lives miserable, first by stealing our rescue team requests, then trying to make us race to save a Pokémon. We still got there first, and it was our team, Team Solar that saved Metapod, not his team.

But, the worst thing he did was find out my secret.

He soon found out about an old legend, featuring a cowardly human, and he believed that I was the human in it. He made the legend known again, and the day after I had heard about it, he leaped.

Bloom and I had rushed into Treasure Town, after hearing that something had happened. As soon as we arrived, Gengar sprang, and after getting the townsfolk angered, he asked me the question,

'Isn't it true that you're that human? Kekeh!'

My answer probably wasn't the best thing to say at the time, but, I answered with a feeble,

'...Yes...'"

xxx

"After that, there was last event that word caused for me... Saving the world.

We had been told by Xatu that the world would be destroyed by a giant meteorite. Everything I had come to known and cherish would be wiped from the brink of existence. I knew what I would say.

Even before he asked me the question, I knew my answer would be yes. Bloom, Surge, Fevan and I would save the world.

He asked me the question, 'Save the world will you?'

My answer?

'Yes.'"


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to say thank you for the two reviews I have already gotten for this story/ the 14 hits I have gotten. It means a lot to me, so I hope you can expect more stories in the future. Anyway, here is the last chapter of 'Yes'! :3_

xxx

CHAPTER TWO

'Kiki?'

"_Yes, it is amazing how far one word can take you..." _

'Kiki? You alright there?'

"_Yes, it really is amazin-..." _

'KIKI!'

The shouting of the little Chikorita had taken a long time for the reflecting Cubone, but with the last shout, she immediately jumped up, before looking sheepishly back at her partner.

'So, are you ready? Fevan was starting to get worried, with you spacing out like that for so long! Surge joked he might shock you if you didn't come back out of it! I mean, sheesh! That was definitely the longest you've spaced out!' The cheery chatter of the Chikorita did nothing to ease the Cubone's embarrassment, but she smiled, and continued listening to him carry on. 'This is going to be a long journey... it could take days, but we've got to do this! For the world!'

'Yes, we have got to do this! Once we have asked Rayquaza to destroy the meteor, the natural disasters should stop. It would be good if they did, they make me so weary...' piped up Fevan.

'BZZZT. WE SHOULD NOT SPEND ALL DAY HERE CHATTING THEN. BZZZT' Replied Surge, an impatient look on his one eyed face, 'BZZT. COME, LET US GO THEN.'

'Kiki, you ready?' Asked Bloom, a determined look on his face.

After looking up at the winding tower of blue and white clouds, then looking down at the land far below, a patchwork of emerald, green, and yellow hues,

'Yes!'


End file.
